My rifle loves me more than you do
by dylanredefined
Summary: Sousuke Sagara always looked after his weapons. So if one became alive it would naturally want to re-connect with him. Kaname now has another rival to the Heart of her military manic.


My rifle loves me more than you!

Kaname had a plan today was the day. Souske had been acting paranoid.

Well more paranoid than what passed for normal with that military maniac, but, no more today

no foot locker would die today! she vowed.

She was polite but cool towards Souske on the trip to school and for once the trip was

uneventful On reaching their lockers she stuck to Souske and as he noticed an envelope in his locker she quickly opened the locker and grabbed the envelope and opened it before Souske could react.

"See Souske just a letter no bomb no gas no reason to blow up your locker" She waved the oddly

decorated letter in triumph.

She opened the letter and was surprised when a bullet fell out of it. She thought it had just been

another deluded girls love confession it smelt of perfume and was decorated with little hearts and flowers, but, also red stars and hammer and sickle insignias.

She read the letter and went bright red Souske had some explaining to do!

"Explain Souske!" she barked at him.

"Its a 5.45mm bullet it is used in the AK74 family of weapons designed in"

"Not the bullet this letter who is she?"Kaname Angrily interrupted him.

Souske took the proffered letter and read it. He sweat dropped as even he could see why Chidori

would be upset at the letters content.

"What hasSouske done now?"Asked Kyoko as she recorded Souske discomfort and Chidori's anger.

"Read this!"Demanded Kaname as She grabbed the letter out of Souske's Hand and handed it

Angrily to Kyoko. Who started to read the letter.

Dear Comrade Sagara

I thought I would never see you again when we parted company in Hemajistian. Now I find we are going to near bye Schools. So much has changed since you first held me in your arms in Siberia and held me tight through those long winter nights keeping me warm.

Other men have used me since then, but, I could call no man master other than you. No one has ever held me firm and controlled me like a maestro pushing me beyond my limits. However much you used and abused me. I did not care as I know you truly loved me. The way you liked to strip and clean me from top to bottom. Your fingers running slowly and methodically all over me inside and out and then slowly you oiled me making sure I was fully lubricated ready for anything you

demanded of me.

The thought of being in your arms again makes me sigh. I will wait for you behind your school

gym at seventeen hundred hours.

Your loyal comrade

Little Sister.

"Wow Souske who is she?" Demanded Kyoko

"I have no recollection of ever oiling a girl or even wanting to before I met Miss Chidori"

Souske stated and got whacked by a blushing Kaname who with a cry of "Pervert!" stormed off

"What did I do?" A puzzled Souske asked Kyoko.

Kyoko shook her head he really was clueless.

"You just admitted you want to pour oil over her naked body in public the sort of thing you

should keep to yourself"

"Ah it sort of slipped out"

"Things tend to do when their covered in oil" added Mizuki Inaba who had overheard the conversation.

Kyoko ignored her and Souske did not get the joke obviously so she stalked off to annoy Kaname Instead.

.

"Are you going to meet her Souske "

"Obviously She has knowledge of my time in the Soviet union and she has access to

weapons as this is a live round she poses a threat to the school and maybe Miss Chidori's life I will

have to take steps to neutralise her.

Kyoko felt like banging her head against the lockers she didn't as she had done it once and it had really hurt.

Souske had made himself absent from their presence at lunch which was a good thing as Kaname was still furious with him. Yet after school Kyoko found herself in the same hiding place

they had occupied before waiting for the mysterious girl to appear which she did. She couldn't be more than 14 wearing a different school uniform and a small back pack the most striking thing about her was she had foxes ears and a tail.

"Some sort of cos play fanatic" whispered Kaname

"Souske seems to attracts loonies doesn't he?"

"I guess so" Answered Kyoko not saying anything else least she set Kaname off.

"How long is Souske going to keep. Oh I don't believe it."Kaname pointed to what was coming down the path. As three wannabe street punks ambled down the path towards the girl.

A sense of deja vu overwhelmed the girls Kyoko had a sudden thought she should have asked

Souske to use a silencer.

"Hey foxy what's happening" Said the leader of the threesome thinking it the height of

sophistication the girl evidently shared Kaname and Kyoko's view of the line as she spoke angrily

in Japanese with a pronounced Russian accent.

"If your talking to me I am waiting for my big brother comrades"

"Well it looks like he has forgotten about you why don't you come with us instead "he replied

leering at her.

"No thank you I'm sure he will arrive shortly and anyway you look like disreputable counter revolutionary types"

"You stupid brat I'll teach you what girls like you are good for" Shouting and reaching for her angrily the other punks joining in. Things happened rapidly as Kaname moved to stop them.

The girls took a step back and produced as if from no where a Kalashnikov assault rifle the punks

halted their advance.

With an evil grin she took a firing stance.

"Run Fascists I like it when they die tired "

"Hey we were just kidding "The first punk tried to argue, but, a deafening burst of fire silenced him Kyoko winced at the sound

"I said run fascists "she grinned they took off Souske emerged from a bush where he had been hiding and took aim with a shotgun as the girl aimed at the fleeing punks. He was going to shoot her in the back. Thought Kaname.

"No Souske don't!" She cried out. The girl whirled round pointing her rifle at the ghillie clad Souske who pointed his shotgun at her. She looked puzzled for a moment and spoke quietly

"Big brother?" She seemed to sniff the air

"It is you" she cried triumphantly casting aside her rifle she wrapped herself around a very surprised Souske.

She pulled the ghillie suit hood off him and stared at him.

"My how you've grown big brother your so hansom now." And then with alarm she noticed his scar.

"Who did this to you? Was it Mujahideen? Tell me we can go and burn his village down!"

"That's a bit blood thirsty isn't" Kaname stated

"Barbaric counter revolutionaries only understand violence comrade" the girl stated as if it

was something she had learned by rote.

"Who are you?" Asked a bewildered Kaname, Souske had his normal look of incomprehension

when faced with anything he couldn't shot or blow up.

"I'm Comrade Sagara's little sister"

"I didn't know I had any relatives" said Souske

"I'm your rifle silly it is what you named me remember"

"I remember when I was issued a rifle in Siberia I was supposed to think of a girls name, but, I couldn't so I just called her little sister.

"Sounds about right for Souske" Said Kaname "Imagination is not Souske strong point so your

his rifle magically come to life then?" She asked without sarcasm when it came to Souske nothing

surprised her any more no that was not true lots of things continually surprised her around Souske

most of them explosive the fact that a middle school girl dressed as a fox girl claimed to be his rifle

just seemed to fit in the madness that was Souske Sagara's life.

Yes AK74 4567893 my friends call me seventy four

"That was my rifle in Siberia we had to learn the number off by heart" stated a bewildered

Souske.

The girl grabbed Souske hand and placed it on her stomach

"See she said "he felt and under her skin he could feel the unmistakable shape of the Kalashnikov receiver

"How?"

"Oh you have to ask the professor about that" Said the girl airily

"All I know is I was I was alive suddenly and I really wanted to meet my big brother as you are the only one who really looked after me and now I have" She hugged Souske again.

Kaname took charge "Why don't we go back to my place I'll cook us something nice if we hang around here I think this family reunion will be interrupted by the police. She herded everyone towards the train station. Kyoko had to leave reluctantly as her family expected her home.

Kaname was surprised that no one seemed to take any notice of the sniper and the assault rifle toting fox girl on the train and when they left the station a police man just smiled at them. Evidently the madness that was Souske Sagara's life was spreading

Souske was sent home to change as the ghillie suit smelled and anyway Kaname was not having

Twigs and leaves all over her apartment she grabbed seventy four. Strange girls in His apartment was not something she was going to tolerate even if they claimed to be his sister.

"Come with me seventy four you can help me cook supper" She told the fox girl

seventy four nodded enthusiastically "Is that something little Sisters do for their brothers "she asked

"Sometimes, do you know a lot about families"

"Not really I have some siblings, but, they denounced me as an enemy of the motherland it's

not my fault I was used by the Muhammadan and bandits I hate them. They were rubbish shots and

never cleaned me as well as big brother did she said sadly and then bounced back adding

"Everything is all right now I 'be found big brother again and m fourteen gave me some manga all about little sisters."

Alarm bells rang in Kaname's ears "m fourteen?"

"Yes she is the big sister of m sixteen"

"Obviously" Kaname recognised the m sixteen as the gun Americans used m fourteen was obviously an older model this madness had an order too it evidently.

"Here we are" ushering her into her apartment

"So what sort of manga did she give you"

"These" seventy four produced them from her backpack Kaname saw red they were pornographic

manga with the theme of incestuous relationships between sisters and big brothers.

"This is not what sisters do for their brothers that's what girlfriends do m fourteen is either playing a prank on you or she is a pervert anyway, I will have words with her" She fumed

"So you do this stuff with Souske" 74 pointing out a particularly graphic scene

"Err no, I don't think that's actually physically possible "Kaname blurted out after trying

to work out exactly what the tangled limbs represented and blushing when she did

"Anyway our relationship is still in the early stages and anyway that's not the sort of stuff people talk about" Kaname stammered She was relieved when 74 accepted that without question and moved on.

"What are we going to cook "This looks tasty" seizing hamster chan's ball

"No!" Hamster chan is a pet, not food she put the agitated hamster back in its cage

"You eat hamsters?"

"Is that what it is it looked like a plump rat"

"You eat rats?"

"Yes when I first became people they thought I was a demon and beat me and threw me in a well"

"They threw you down a well?"

"Stupid superstitious counter revolutionaries the joke is on them while I was in the well our brothers in the glorious Soviet Air force neutralised the village "

"When you say neutralised"

"They dropped thermobaric munitions and flattened it destroying the entire village as an

Assault rifle I'm a bit jealous I will never be able to wreck such devastation. I can still feel the heat boiling the water in the well and the blast sucking the air out my lungs it must be glorious to be able to utterly destroy your enemies like that."

Kaname stared at 74 she took a breathe. Don't judge she thinks she is an assault rifle obviously a weapon would think killing and destroying stuff is good. Just as Souske thinks violence is the answer to everything. She had a humorous dark thought thought bet they never take them to Hiroshima they would come away all wanting to grow up to be nukes.

"So how did you get out of the well?"

"I'm a Kalashnikov I climbed out and then tried to get back to soviet forces, but, I have no sense of direction so ended up in a Pakistan orphanage where there was never enough food but lots of rats so I killed and eat them I used to pretend they were fascists it made them taste better then the professor came and believed me when I said I was an ak74 and brought me to Japan.

Well your the perfect sister for Souske with experiences like that. Thought Kaname.

"All you really need to do is be there for Souske helping him adapt to Japan would be good as

well he doesn't seem to understand this isn't a war zone.

"I'll do my best comrade Kaname, but I find humans very hard to understand some of you don't even like guns!" She saluted Kaname who returned it smiling

"You don't say they must be weirdos "

"Exactly their so strange"

"Anyway lets get cooking Kaname started cooking 74 helped she needed some task explaining

to her, but, once instructed carried them out with precision. By the time Souske arrived wearing

cargo trousers a polo shirt and a multi pocketed vest no doubt loaded with weapons. Kaname

decided not to enquire she really didn't need to know what was in it. Surprisingly he had stopped at the convenience store and had brought flowers

and a box of candy. He handed the flowers to Kaname and the candy to 74 who was over joyed

with them

. "I've been getting tips from people on how to behave" Souske said as way of explanation

Kaname took the candy off 74

"Not before dinner you will ruin your appetite and you helped make this meal after all "

"That's right I cooked for you big brother hope you like it" 74 danced excitedly around the place and Kaname had to steer her to the table. She had made Chicken Katsu and curried rice

which she knew Souske liked seventy four seemed to enjoy it as well, evidently assault rifles had hollow legs as she had seconds as well they eat in companionable silence it was evidently neither

had many home cooked meals and were too engrossed in enjoying the food to converse. Finally

the silence was broken by seventy four.

"So Kaname is your girl friend big brother?" Seventy four asked Souske

"Yes I am very lucky that she puts up with me" He replied Kaname bite her tongue the retort

you bet you are dying unspoken.

"Well she is your type after all"

What is she planning? Wondered Kaname she had a little sister and was wise to their evil games Souske blundered on like a cow strolling into a mine field.

"I have a type?" he wondered out loud

"You remember the young pioneer camp you used to spy on in the summer?"

Souske went bright red Kaname tried to keep her face straight it was a lot more fun watching some else being trapped by their little sister.

"What is a young pioneer camp?" She asked noticing Sosuke was sweating.

"Young pioneers are like a soviet union version of scouts or guides" Souske explained

"Their was a camp full of female pioneers at the very edge of the training area Souske used to spend hours looking through my telescopic sight at the girls there."

"I was scouting the camp for the best way to steal food from them" Souske stated visibly

sweating and uncomfortable.

"Really?" Kaname asked she was enjoying this.

"Oh yes they store a lot of food in the girls shower bloc and the lake where they went skinning

dipping" Seventy four continued with dripping sarcasm.

"I was trying to build a pattern of life "he desperately countered

"You paid particular attention to the athletic looking girls"

"They would obviously be the biggest threat" Souske continued to bail even though his ship

was now heading for a watery grave.

"He has got that right at least!" stated Kaname and then completely lost it laughing out loud

"Souske Sagara is human after all even he can't keep his eyes off a pretty girl does Kurz know about this?"

"No" Souske looked pleadingly at Kaname knowing what his friends would do with the information.

"Whose Kurz?" asked seventy four

"A friend of Souske's he is German claims he is a sniper. While I don't know about that

I do know he is a bit of a leech"

"Where in Germany is he from?" seventy four asked

"He is from West Germany" Souske replied looking at seventy four severely

"How could you be friends with a degenerate fascist"

"Kurz is not a fascist" he angrily defended his friend

"The former without doubt the latter no chance" added Kaname though he would look

kind of hot in a Nazi uniform part of her mind told her. Then the image of Nazi Kurz Webber in her mind leered at her and with it any attraction gone with a shiver. Kurz was fun, but, really needed a leash on him.

"Well if he is a sniper he can't be all bad" seventy four grudgingly agreed

" I guess you should introduce me to your comrades. "

Kaname looked at seventy four she looked as innocent as a fox girl could, she, had to remind herself

all little sisters are evil and conniving.

"I am sure they would like to meet you. I will have to arrange it at some point" Agreed Souske.

"It is getting late I should accompany you back to your dormitory"

"I'm an assault rifle I can look after my self" 74 retorted angrily

"Nevertheless as your big brother it is what I should do"

74 folded at once at Souske's declaration and was eager to be off she thanked Kaname graciously

for the meal and Kaname returned the candy to her as they were leaving Kaname offered Souske a

Cup of tea if he cared to return after seeing 74 home. At which 74 gave her a knowing look which left Kaname blushing and Souske clueless as ever.

"Don't worry big brother I will explain everything on the way home" was the last thing Kaname

heard as they left.

Yes all little sisters were evil.


End file.
